


The Hunter and The Harvest by The Full Moon

by Vanessa Poseidon (Sannuz)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, College AU, Fluff, I just wanted to write something, M/M, mlm, there just dumb and gay ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannuz/pseuds/Vanessa%20Poseidon
Summary: Ethan and Silver have just finished a bomb party and it brings out some things in their love.
Relationships: Ethan / Silver (Pokemon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Hunter and The Harvest by The Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donquixotl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donquixotl/gifts).



"Do we need this?"

Ethan held up a metal foldable chair over his head, as if he was a high school age pro wrestler. It wasn't such a impossible career path for the boy, though. Silver glared at him for a few seconds before picking up the chair and placing it in the far corner of the conference room.

"Not talkative, eh?" muttered Ethan, going back to tidy up the incredibly room. The built in stage in the room was mainly used for school announcements and meetings, but as of now, it looked like a post-apocalyptic theather stage. It was the result of a _very_ dumb attempt of Silver to organize a welcome party for the junior students that just arrived at the Goldenrod Academy. Of course, they "fucking loved it, dude, that shit was sick", as Ethan put it when it was over, in a very _him_ manner. However, Silver still received a lenghty scolding by Dean Elm, something that no one thought was even possible, judging by his constant aloof stance on any matter. But forgetting all that, he had something to tell Ethan. And it wasn't going to be nice.

"Ethan, can we tal- what the fuck are you wearing?" questioned Silver with a sigh and a hint of annoyance melted with endearment.

"Isn't it awesome?" replied the boy. A jeweled jeans jacket rested on his shoulders like a bad anime villain, along with pink heart glasses and fuzzy pom poms fashioned together with a tie into a horrendous and vibrant scarf. Among the background of plastic cups and food bowls, he looked like the king of partying. Plus the Avril Lavigne-esque flannel tie tied around his head like a frat boy.

"Where did you get that?"

He knew the answer before even asking.

"Whitney!" they both said jokingly. Silver felt a bit guilty laughing like that. "She could be the new Burgh with how much sewing she does."

The flamboyant boy's eyes widened like he just saw something incomprehensible.

"Was..was that a..." he muttered holding out a hand faintly. "Was that...a joke? From you?" he took Silver by his hips, holding tightly and with disgustingly rose-tinted fake teary eyes . "Is someone blackmailing you, babe? Was it one of those junior kids?"

The older one grunted in annoyance before pushing Ethan's face with a gloved hand. "You're getting way too confortable with this." he mumbled, detangling himself from Ethan's...kind of ripped arms? When did _that_ happen?

"With what? Holding my boyfriend?" Silver winced at that, looking the other way. Ethan definitely noticed it, even a himbo like him would "Or is that not what we are?" he asked without waiting for an answer. He was doing the tantrum voice. "Because, honestly, I'm feeling like you're not even liking to be in the same place as me anymore. Jas noted that. Whitney did. Krys too! And more! I've been talking wit-"

"I'm moving away from Goldenrod, Ethan."

Shit.

Taken aback, Ethan sat down by the nearest wall, bright with fairy lights still shining red and blue. His boyfriend did the same, resting his face on his right hand. 

"You look bored," Ethan spoke bluntly, like when you're trying to hold a crying fit. "Are you?"

Silver blinked in surprise, turning his gaze to Ethan. "Of course not! I just, um, I just don't know what to say. I was hopping you'd make a scene out of it."

"Like in prom?"

"Yeah."

"Were you gonna tell me it today?"

"Yeah."

"And you're going after graduation?"

"Yeah."

"Are we breaking up?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, no! No, we aren't!"

Ethan let out a mocking laugh.

"I was on automatic, sorry." he explained with visible regret on his face.

"Well, how is it gonna work then, dude?" he was holding back some tears, but Silver was not saying anything about it.

"Fuck if I know, Ethan," he answered back, resting his head against Ethan's shoulder, one hand around him like a clingy kid. 

"I can't believe breaking up was what it took for you to actually treat me like this in public," he snorted jokingly.

Silver rolled his eyes, even though nothing would be better than staying right there, right now. "We're not really in public. And we're not breaking up, this could work. I think."

"How are my booty calls gonna work kilometers away from you?" said Ethan, his heart glasses snucked away on Silver's hair. He doesn't notice a lot of stuff.

"We can Skype. And I don't know, I can stream Cyber Sex by Doja Cat in the back?" 

"That's really dumb, I'm so proud of you. But I don't think your roommate is gon' enjoy that"

Silver arched a eyebrow slightly. "The hell you're talking about?"

"Oh dip! You gon' have the whole dorm room just for you?" said Ethan, weirdly surprised. He's was stroking Silver's hair lightly. It was nice.

"Of course not, dumbass."

"'Kay, I'll take that one 'cause I'm not really getting it, so mayhaps I'm dumb," he turned his head to Silver, letting the boy fall from his shoulder to his lap.

"Why the fuck would I get a dorm room in my parents' house, Ethan?"

Silver could almost _see_ the equations forming by Ethan's head, floating as he tried to understand what was going on. 

"Your parents teach at the uni you're going to?"

Silver laughed. He laughed like he hadn't in a long, long time. He really loved that boy. And that boy really, really loved **him.**

"That would be dreadful, so no, they don't. It's just that their house is very close by New Bark University. So it's better for me to go back there than to sleep in a dorm with a stran- oh gosh you're making that face you did when Krys tried to teach you about fractions."

"Silver, babe, I'm trying really hard right now."

"I see it."

"You're moving away."

"Yup…"

"To uni."

"Yeah, I think we c-"

"In New Bark."

"That's pretty much it."

"Babe?"

"...yeah?"

"Where was I born on?"

Silver stared at the ceiling with a hint of _I literally forgot oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh_ and confusion. "Is it Lilycove? You look like a Lilycove boy."

"I'm from New Bark Town. Born and raised."

_Oh._

"I'm the dum dum now."

"Yeah, you are, Silver, what the fuck, dude?"

Ethan got up in a sudden jump, hurling himself up and ready to start something. Silver got up too, but more slowly, classier and less YEET-y.

"Weren't you going to college here in Goldenrod?" he asked cynically, putting a lock of glossy red hair behind his ear, a bit puzzled at the heart glasses coming out of it.

Ethan twitched his nose slightly. "Don't do the hair thing, it makes me soft."

"Kinda hoping it would."

The boy untied the tight fabric around his forehead and threw it away, crossing his arms and pouting. "Yes, I'm going to GU, what that's got to do with this?"

Silver gazed the floor timidly. "I assumed you were going to study there, so I just thought it was better than say I'm moving away now than before. I just wanted more with you. And I know that's a bit hypocritical since I'm leaving you for some dumb capitalist merit of deserving to live or some bullshit like that."

Silver felt Ethan hug him suddenly, like a warm summer shower hitting you when you least expected. "It's not dumb, baby, it's your future. That matters more. Even if it takes some sacrifices. Even if it hurts."

At this point small tears rolled down Silver's eyes, landing on Ethan's open button up shirt, it was signed with a lot of seniors' names. "You think this will work?"

Ethan cupped his hand on his boyfriend's face, gently.

"Your ass does know that I only planned to go to GU because I thought you were going too and New Bark was my number one choice, right?"

Silver still placed his face on the hand holding him, tracing his finger along the lenght of Ethan's arm. Icy.

"You ever just wanted to fucking beat someone up?" he asked with his left eye twitching with anger at Ethan. 

"C'mon, you're gonna leave me here all alone. I had to get back at you." he said, wincing a little when Silver pinched his arm and turned his back at him, tapping his left foot angrily. Childish, but cute if you ask Ethan.

The other boy turned his head to Ethan, with big soft eyes. "Are you coming with me then?"

Ethan let out a sigh and took Silver by his hips, twirling him around the room in a fast paced and clumsy waltz in a ballroom of party supplies and neon lightbulbs. 

"What do you think, dummy?"

"I need an answer. Are you coming with me?"

The boys stared each other. Calmly. Ethan took out the pink heart glasses from Silver's hands and put them on. "Can I bring this?"

"Do we need to do this?"

A roll of eyes.

"Kinda, yeah, babe."

A moment of silence.

"Yes, you can bring your silly side."

A kiss.

"I guess I'm sleeping at your parents' house too."

Another kiss.

"You're definitely going to be cleaning the whole house.”

"I can manage it all. With you."

_Lights out._

**Author's Note:**

> thats it!


End file.
